A Gleeful Summer
by HolaPueblos88
Summary: Follows the summer of the New Directions glee club members and the events that unfold on the activities they attend during summer.Follows Brittana.Between season 2 and 3. I do not own the chracters all right goes to Glee.Please please review!
1. Chapter 1

Santana woke to a bright room as Sun seeped through the cracks in her bedroom curtains. Dazed and confused she placed her head back into the pillow and hoped for more sleep. After 10 minutes she looked at the clock to realise that it was only 8:30 in the morning, she wouldn't normally be awake for another couple of hours. Realising that extra sleep wasn't going to come, she sat up out of bed and stretched. She walked over to her window and opened the curtains.

"First day over summer" Santana yawned as she stared out the window. The Glee club had just been to Nationals in New York and had done terrible; Santana blames it on Finn and Rachel. It was the start of summer and Santana couldn't be more excited about being able to be lazy and spend time with Brittany.

She turned and looked over at her bed to see a blond stretched out in her bed fast asleep. Santana could not take her eyes off of Brittany. She couldn't help but smile at her. Heading over to the bed and getting back in, Santana heard Brittany groan and slowly wake up. "Good morning" Brittany muttered.

Santana moved in close to the blond and kissed her lightly on the forehead then started to lightly graze her hand up and down Brittany's arm. She looked deep into Brittany's deep blue eyes and sighed, "why are you so beautiful?" Santana smiled moving a bit of Brittany's hair out of her eyes. The blonde grinned and leant in and lightly grazed her lips on the Latina's, Brittany nibbled on Santana's lip until making the kiss more intense. Breaking up the kiss, Brittany slowly looked Santana up and down.

"I love-"

A loud knock on the door silenced Brittany's words. Both of the girl's eyes darted in the direction of the door. They both automatically separated from each other's arms and glances. Santana's mom's voice came from the behind the door before she walked in.

"Good Morning girls!" Santana's mom's voice came, almost too cheery for the time of the morning. "Santana you have some visitors at the door" Mrs Lopez announced.

Santana got up and walked through her bedroom door towards the front door of the house. Santana was very confused on who would be at her door at this time in the morning. Arriving at the door she finds herself looking straight at the beaming faces of Rachel and Finn.

"Hey Santana!" exclaimed Finn."Dwarf and Frankenteen, well isn't this the worst surprise…what do you want?" Santana asked with bitter annoyance, as this was not her perfect idea of waking up in the morning. Rachel, of course, was the first to answer, "Well Finn and I have come with a great plan. After Nationals, the glee club has been a bit angry and sad after our result so we want to do something as the whole glee club to keep the team spirit high." She stopped for what seems like dramatic effect knowing Rachel. "We were thinking of getting the glee club together and going for a campout, like a campout in the woods with a fire and marshmallows. Doesn't it sound exciting!" beamed Rachel. "So are you in?" asked Finn.

Finn and Rachel stood there smiling looking back at Santana waiting for her response. Santana stood there momentarily thinking about it and realised she didn't need to think about it, of course she didn't want to go. With that Santana glared at them and slammed the door in their faces.

She huffed and made her way back to her bedroom. Awaiting her in her bedroom was Brittany still lying in her bed; she was very keen to know who was at the door. "Who was it?" Brittany quizzed. Santana groaned and climbed back under the sheets. "No one" said Santana as she curled into Brittany. "It had to be someone. Or you wouldn't of had to go to the door" Brittany stated.

Santana groaned and responded, "It was Finn and Rachel wanting to know if I wanted to go on a campout with the rest of the glee club, they will probably go to your house soon to tell you. It doesn't matter anyway I'm not interested." Brittany stared at Santana with utter confusion "what? That sounds like heaps of fun, why did you say that San?" The Latina groaned and put her hand up to the blondes face and stroked her cheek "because I would rather lie in bed and do nothing with you than have to go camping with Berry".

Brittany smiled but then returned her face back to being serious, "well I think it would be a fun thing to do. I'm going to text Rachel and tell her that we both want to go". "But-"Santana tried to complain until Brittany interrupted "No but's San, this will be fun I promise you" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it. " Anyway I didn't get to finish what I was saying before when your mom walked in….I love you, now you can't say no after that" Brittany smiled cheekily at Santana. Santana couldn't help but put a huge grin over her face that was very true, how could she ever say no to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was around midday when the whole glee club knew about Rachel and Finn's plan. Most of the members all seemed very excited about the idea, so they planned to meet at Rachel's, to plan the trip, on the very same day as finding out about it.

Everyone was gathered in the downstairs room at Rachel's when Rachel started to speak over everyone. The group fell silent as she continued to speak. "As you all may well know we are going planning to go on a campout just the glee club and no one else. So I would just like to go to through the rules and guidelines I started to draw up-"Rachel's voice was cut off by a large groan from the group.

Finn's voice started up "Ok let's just to make this simple, who has tents and who is going to drive and where are we going to camp?" After what seemed like hours they had decided on what they had to bring and who was doing what jobs in order to get them on the road. Everyone one was beaming with excitement, when all of a sudden came Kurt's voice "I know this is just a McKinley High Glee club campout but I think Blaine would be a good asset to our trip" Kurt looked anxiously around at the group, "so I think we should invite him…can we please bring him?"

Everyone seemed very fine with that, they all smiled and nodded at Kurt's suggestion. They had come to the agreement that they would leave on Thursday and it was now Tuesday. Rachel rapped up the meeting and everyone said their goodbyes and headed in their directions of their houses.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as Brittany got home she packed all of her items for the campout. She was very excited, she loved the outdoors and she loved all her friends in glee club, it was going to be a great trip she thought. Putting her last item in her bag, her teddy bear, she took out her phone and scrolled down to Santana's name and pressed the call button.

"Hola Chica" Santana's raspy voice came over the phone. "Hey San" started Brittany "do you think I should pack Lord Tubbington?"

With a little giggle and a huge smile Santana said "No Britt I don't think you should pack him, I think I'm coming over to see what you have packed. See you soon." Santana hung up her phone and rushed out the door to her car. She got in and drove towards Brittany's house.

Santana didn't really want to help Brittany pack she just really wanted to get her mack on, there were too many interruptions during the day that they hardly got to do anything with each other. As Santana pulled out front of Brittany's house she saw Artie coming from far down the street obviously heading towards Brittany's house. 'What did he want?' thought Santana as she quickly pulled her keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car.

Well whatever he wanted she was going to get to Brittany first. Santana ran towards the door and knocked on the door loudly. Brittany emerged within seconds with a huge smile on her face. Before Brittany could get anymore words out Santana pulled Brittany into a fierce kiss, then pushing her through the door way and closing the door behind them.

Brittany pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Santana's hand and ran her up the stairs towards her bedroom.

They crashed through the doorway of Brittany's bedroom. Their tongues fighting for dominance as their kiss grew stronger with every second. Santana pushed Brittany down on the bed and tugged on Brittany's tank top and Brittany sat up letting Santana slide it over Brittany's arms. Santana then began fiercely sucking Brittany's neck.

Brittany reached towards the bottom of Santana's shirt to take it off, when there was a knock on the front door. Santana groaned as she knew who it would be, Artie. Brittany huffed and apologised to Santana, proceeding to put her top back on and head towards the front door to answer it.

The blonde swang the door open and looked down to see it was Artie. "Hey" Artie said as Brittany stood there. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked Artie. "Well I was in the neighbourhood and I thought that I'd drop in and see what you were up to" Artie said smiling up at Brittany. "Oh well that's very nice of you Artie... but I'm kind of busy" Brittany replied.

"Oh, ok, I understand I'll see you on Thursday for the campout then?" said Artie. "Yeah I'll see you then" Brittany smiled. "Ok, bye" said Artie as he wheeled off down the path. Brittany watched him leave and she felt sorry for him, she felt guilty also, but then she remembered what she had waiting for her in her bedroom and she rushed up the stairs towards her bedroom.

As she came through the doorway she looked at her bed to find Santana lying across the bed in only her underwear. Brittany raced over to the bed and dived onto it while grabbing the Latina at the same time. Brittany pulled Santana on top of her and started kissing her furiously on the lips.

Santana let out a moan and kissed back. Santana grabbed Brittany's tank top and yanked it off. Brittany sat up and unhooked her bra. Santana pulled it down Brittany's arms; she then leant in and started to kiss down Brittany's chest towards the top of her jeans. Santana slowly unbuttoned Brittany's jeans while at the same time pulling them off.

Santana pulled Brittany's underwear off, which made Brittany groan. Brittany grabbed the sheets with both of her hands as Santana started to stick her tongue onto Brittany's clit. Santana moved her tongue round and round making Brittany gasp with pleasure. The Latina then started to push her fingers into the blonde. She then pushed her fingers in and out at a rhythmic place making the blonde squirm. Brittany shuddered and sat up and grabbed Santana's hand. She stopped Santana then pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

As they separated from the kiss they left their noses nuzzled against each other and smiled into each other's faces. Brittany started "Now it's you turn" she said in a sexy voice that made Santana shiver. "No" said Santana "That was just for you" Santana added staring deeply into Brittany's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Thursday and the whole Glee club were gathered outside the in the school car park, where they decided to meet up. Today was the day the day they were travelling to their campsite for their campout.

Everyone was chattering between each other, beaming with excitement. Santana and Brittany pulled into the car park and got out of the car. They walked over to the group waving and greeting each other. Santana tried to put on a smile for Brittany but she was not at all excited for this trip.

The teenagers all separated themselves between three cars for the road trip. The three cars were all packed with the essential items for what they would need. Santana and Brittany got left with Finn and Rachel in Finn's truck. 'Great' thought Santana sarcastically.

As they got on the road Rachel started to speak, "I have prepared songs for the car trip, so no one will go bored" she said enthusiastically. Rachel then started to sing _Funny Girl_. Santana let out an aggravated groan and put her IPod on to try and block out the hobbits singing. This trip was going to be awful she thought, well at least she had Brittany. She motioned her pinkie towards Brittany's and they interlocked them and smiled at each other shyly. So off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

The truck came to a halt. They had arrived at the camping spot. It was secluded and there was a clearing for them to set up their tents, the clearing was also very accessible so it was no trouble for Artie to get around. Not far from the clearing was an entrance to the woods which looked very calm and serene at that very moment. There also was a little entrance to a lake. It was the perfect area and no one else was there, they had it all to themselves.

Glee members slowly got out of their cars and stretched, quickly then to realise their surroundings and stop to just look at the spots beauty. One by one all the couples seemed to simultaneously smile at their partner and hold each other's hands, except for Artie and Quinn. Santana and Brittany interlocked pinkies and stared deep into each other's eyes before they were interrupted by Rachel's voice, "Now I think that it is getting late so we need to collect firewood and I vote that the boys collect it" Rachel said in Authoritarian voice. That sounded fine to Santana, she did not at all want to get firewood.

The boys groaned but agreed to go into the woods to rummage for wood they could use for a fire to keep them warm at night and cook their dinner. As the boys slowly filed their ways into the woods, the cracking sound of twigs breaking underneath their feet as they got in the thick of the trees, the girls decided to unpack the cars so when the boys got back they could set up the tents.

The girls made their ways to the cars to collect the gear. When all the gear was out of the cars and set out on the ground around 15 minutes later, the boys had made their way back carrying wood, except for Mike and Sam who had only one stick each and were role playing a light saber fight. Finn and Puck gathered all the wood that they collected and proceeded to start to try light a fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later and the Sun was setting in the distance shining a baby-pink light on the glee club as they sat around the campfire, chatting eagerly. Sam and Mercedes were sitting underneath a blanket together pretending as if they were just two friends sharing a blanket, but Santana could see underneath blanket, their fingers were interlocked and Sam was lightly stroking Mercede's hand with his thumb. Santana could not help but laugh internally at how inexperienced they were at the art of secret dating.

Brittany was feeling very sluggish after the meal they had just eaten, they decided to eat early before the Sun was gone, and all she wanted to do was curl up into Santana and get some sweet lady kisses from her. She couldn't help but feel sad as her eyes wandered around the flickering light of the fire, looking at all the couples tightly wrapped in each other's arms, occasionally planting a sneaky kiss every now and then, if only she could be doing that with Santana right at this moment, she would have to be contempt with having her head on Santana's shoulder, nothing more.

It got darker and the talking died down, Sam and Puck had their guitars out and were jamming, occasionally someone would recognise the song and start singing along. Everyone seemed to be worn out from the car trip and people were starting to fade. Quinn had already gone to bed; Tina and Mike were getting ready for bed and Rachel, Finn and Artie then slowly made their way over to the city of tents. After about another 3 songs Sam and Puck stopped playing and decided to call it quits for the night.

Everyone was now in their tents, there was slight muffle of snoring coming from Lauren and Puck's tent but it seemed to be dead silent. Santana and Brittany were in their tent tucked up in their sleeping bags facing each other, uttering bits of conversation about the day's events.

The conversation stopped and light from Brittany's torch was shining in their faces as they looked at each other, "Britt, have I ever told you how cute you look in a sleeping bag?" Santana said tugging on Brittany's sleeping bag, bringing her closer and lightly kissing her on the lips. Santana was very impressed on how cute this sight was, Brittany had her sleeping bag pulled all the way up to her mouth and her blond her was ruffled in places and her blue eyes were gleaming.

Brittany giggled, "thankyou" she said in a hopelessly girlish voice. They sat in silence for a minute and Santana started to drift off Brittany started up again to keep her awake, "San?" Brittany quietly said, "Yeah, what is it Britt?" Santana yawned resting her head on her hand, her elbow propped her up so she could look at the blonde.

"When are we going to be able to sit around the campfire in each other's arms and kiss each other, not caring what anyone else thinks?" said Brittany. "I've told you Britt I'm just not ready to tell everyone yet, It's just not the time" Santana repeated it like a well-rehearsed speech, "Well when will the time be?" asked Brittany. "I don't know Britt" Santana slowly huffed, "Ok San" there was a short pause then Brittany spoke "'night San, sweet dreams".

"Good night Britt, you know that I love you more than anything, love you", there was a slight muffled mumble that sounded like 'I love you' from Brittany that following by the sound of her lightly breathing as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Santana fell back onto her back and lay with her eyes wide open as she listened to the sounds of the blonde's quiet snores.

She stared at the roof the tent and sighed; she felt guilt wash over her as she could not help but feel that she was making the blonde sad. She was tired that she decided not to riddle her mind with her thoughts about disappointing Brittany, even though Brittany had not specifically said she was sad, Santana knew she was too kind to say anything, she decided to let sleep take over her as she curled up behind Brittany.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of birds chirping and the bright beam of Sunlight woke Santana up the next day. She slowly reached out to find Brittany, only to aimlessly hit Brittany's sleeping bag. She assumed that Brittany was already out of bed so she sat up at stretched, putting on a long sweatshirt that covered her little shorts that she wore.

Santana's hair was spiking up in different spots as if someone failed at trying to tease her hair, her eyes were squinting at the bright sun light and she looked almost drunk as she stumbled over to the open tent that had the camping table and food under it. She sat down opposite Brittany and muttered what she thought was 'good morning' but she is not completely sure on what she said, Brittany, bright and bubbly responded "Good morning beautiful". Brittany got up and poured Santana a bowl of Fruit Loops and put it down in front of Santana then gave her a kiss on the forehead and returned to her seat. Santana froze, _why did she just kiss me? What if someone saw?, _Santana looked around to see that there wasn't anyone around, except for Quinn who was off in the distance sitting on a large boulder overlooking the lake, scribbling down something on a notepad.

Santana calmed down and thanked Brittany, giving her a smile then taking her first spoonful of Fruit Loops.They sat quietly, catching each other's glances every now and then and playing an endless game of footsies under the table. Santana finished her bowl of cereal and she emptied the milk onto the grass and put the bowl into a make-shift sink that was on the ground for dishes.

The Latina walked behind Brittany and put her hands on her shoulders, making Brittany grab Santana's hands and hold them over her chest. Santana came closer into Brittany and felt the warmth of her girlfriend. "What do you think Quinn is doing?" said Brittany and both the girls looked out at the lake where Quinn was propped on a rock. She was furiously scribbling in her note pad. "I have no idea but she doesn't look too happy" Santana said questioningly as she stared at Quinn.

Santana decided that she better go check on Quinn, even though it was not her style to care about how anyone else felt. She made her way over to Quinn and climbed up on the rock where Quinn was, and sat down next to her, "Hey" Santana started; "Hey" Quinn's voice came, although she did not look up from her notepad. Santana looked down at the words on the page, "What are you writing?" Quinn suddenly stopped and looked up from the paper at Santana, "To be honest I don't actually know, I'm just writing. Maybe it could be turned into a song or maybe it's classified as a journal but at the moment I'm just writing…" Quinn looked at Santana with a confused look as if she had been caught out, then she started again "Why can't I find someone? No one wants me, it just sucks being here, and everyone has got someone except for Artie and me".

Santana looked at her and realised that she didn't mention that her and Brittany weren't with anyone, "Britt and I aren't with anyone Quinn", Quinn looked at Santana and gave a little laugh "Oh come on Santana, I know what you and Britt are doing. Even if it is just sex, at least you have someone". Santana looked utterly frazzled, she shifted awkwardly on the rock and contemplated how she could know, "It's more than just sex and how do you know?" Santana asked curiously, "Well… I've known you longer than the others so I know that you guys have been acting a lot different over the past year. You guys were constantly with each other and when Brittany started to date Artie, it was like there was a force field between you guys. Suddenly you weren't spending any time with each other and you were always staring at the two when we were in glee club." "Plus a best friend does not stare at her friends ass like it is a piece meet when they drop something in class and have to bend over to pick it up" Quinn added cheekily.

Santana took in all the information that Quinn had told her, "Do you think anyone else knows?" Santana asks, "I don't think so…they are all too caught up in their love lust relationships to notice", "Also I think you guys are a very cute couple" adds Quinn. Santana looked out at the glistening water again thinking about the signs that showed Quinn that she and Brittany were together and she smiled, she did love it when Brittany dropped something and she got to take a peek at her ass. "Thanks Quinn" says Santana gratefully, "Stop stressing yourself out as well, some guy is going to whisk you off your feet one day and it's going to be amazing."

Quinn smiled shyly down at her paper, "Wow I've never seen this side of Santana Lopez before!", Santana laughs and starts to stand up "Well that was a once in a lifetime opportunity, you better not expect any more mushy talks from me". Santana said goodbye to Quinn, Quinn almost instantly after Santana said goodbye, went back to furiously scrolling down on her notepad.

When Santana walked through the tents back to Brittany she could hear voices and the slight sounds of ruffling coming from tents signalling that everyone was slowly waking, Mike and Tina were up and eating breakfast. Santana sat down next to Brittany and said good morning to Mike and Tina, she grabbed Brittany's hand underneath the table and interlocked their fingers, and then she looked the blonde in the eyes and mouthed the words _I love you. _Brittany blushed at Santana and mouthed the exact words back and then went back to talking to Mike and Tina about what they should do on their first day in their little camping haven.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter I would really like some reviews on how I'm doing, even if you have some tips on how to improve my writing. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was going to make this chapter much bigger than the others but I had lot going on. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews please! : ) **

The Sun was in full swing and shining down on the hidden campsite that the New Directions had inhabited. Kurt and Blaine were off in the distance beside the lake holding hands, swinging them from side to side as the engaged in conversation with little laughs every now and then. Lauren and Puck were wrestling, Lauren winning with ease as she swung Puck round and round on her shoulders; Finn and Rachel were having a late breakfast, chattering with Artie, Rachel's head nuzzled on Finn's shoulder. Mike was trying to teach Sam some dance moves, Tina and Mercedes watched on eagerly, giggling every time Sam stumbled and tripped, Quinn was in her tent reading quietly, not having said one word to anyone but Santana so far in the day.

Brittany and Santana jumped from rock to rock along the shoreline of the lake, laughing as Santana tried to catch up with Brittany, Brittany swiftly gliding from rock to rock with ease. Santana eventually catching up to the blonde, reached out to Brittany's t-shirt and tugged it so Brittany was flying backwards into Santana's arms. They held a tight embrace giggling and laughing, Brittany lightly chewing at Santana's neck while grazing her hand up and down the Latina's back underneath her t-shirt.

Santana pulled Brittany into an intense kiss on lips, slipping her tongue into Brittany's mouth soon meeting Brittany's. They stayed in a long passionate kiss, hands roaming each other's bodies with free will. Brittany was first to pull away from the kiss, pulling her shirt over her head then almost automatically pulling off Santana's and butterfly kissing her down her chest and stomach. Santana let out a moan of pleasure as Brittany made it closer to the top of her shorts, Brittany grabbing Santana's shorts button and unbuttoning it before slowly doing the zipper, making Santana shiver. Brittany was almost about the pull down Santana's shorts, when there was a far off sound of footsteps walking on the rocks, getting closer and closer to where the two girls were.

Both girls at the same time looked at each other alarmed, grabbing their shirts and pulling them on quickly, Santana reaching down and swiftly zipping up shorts just as Blaine came walking around the corner, unsteadily walking on the rocks. "There you guys are!" he exclaimed, "We've decided to go fishing. Finn and Puck both brought some fishing rods so we thought that it would be fun to-"Blaine stopped midsentence to look at the two flustered girls, raising one of his eyes brows and then searching the girl's expressions, "Are you guys alright?" he asked sceptically, sensing that something was happening before he walked around the corner, "You guys look like you're hiding something".

"We were chasing unicorns!" Brittany blurted out pursing her lip. Blaine had smug smile as he slowly walked closer to the girls, sensing that he had walked in on something he shouldn't of. Brittany leant over and whispered into Santana's ear "I think he bought it San!" Santana gave Brittany a stare that clearly read; _what the fuck?_ Blaine started up again "Well if you're not going to tell me then I'm just going to have to-"once again Blaine stopped midsentence only to notice a purple bra hidden behind Brittany's feet, "Hey Brittany is that your bra?" he said with a confused look pointing down at Brittany's feet.

Santana looked down in the direction of Blaine's finger with an alarmed look only to notice that Brittany had obviously not put her bra on in time and was trying to hide it behind her, _holy crap! Fuck! Shit! _Santana cursed in her head.

"What were you guys doing?" Blaine asked staring from Santana to Brittany. Santana grabbed Brittany's bra and tried to think of an explanation. "That's not Brittany's bra. We found it in a crack between rocks..." Santana said hoping she had made a valid enough excuse for Blaine to believe, "Well we better get back to everyone" Santana said quickly as she grabbed Brittany's hand and made her way back to the campsite. Santana knew by the look on Blaine's face that he didn't believe her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was gathered at the campsite ready with day packs, for their fishing/picnic outing. The glee club all followed Finn and Puck down the shoreline of the lake, they'd already been fishing around here before, and they came to another little beach area that was a bit away from the woods and more in the open.

The boys started to get their fishing rods out and set them up along the shoreline. The boys separated from the girls as the boys went to fish by the side of the lake. The girls decided to go swimming. The girls made their way into the water, except for Brittany and Santana who waited back for a bit.

Santana had up her back to the water, looking straight at Brittany, "Do you think Blaine knows what we were doing back there?" Brittany was lost in thought for a minute thinking about what had happened between the two girls and Blaine. "No, I told him we were chasing unicorns, e has to believe that! Don't worry about it Santana, now let's go swimming" Brittany said smiling at her last words, pulling off her tank top and shorts so she was only in her bikini.

Santana looked at the blonde's abs and her perfectly toned body, feeling aroused. Santana quickly stripped down to her bikini and interlocked her pinkie with Brittany's, and then the two girls went running full speed at the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of sausages wafted from the campfire, as the smoke rose above the campsite into the clear night air. The glee club were all lazily gathered around the fire, as Rachel and Finn prepared their dinner. This was their second night camping and they had for the second time voted that Rachel and Finn be the ones to cook the dinner, as the campout was their idea, was the excuse everyone used.

Santana was propped up on a camping chair beside the fire; she had been glaring at the flames for about half an hour now. The heat started to get more intense on Santana's face so she sat up and grabbed her chair putting it down next to where Quinn was.

Brittany hovered over from the tent where all the food was stored, nibbling on a cracker. She sat down on Santana's lap, still quietly chewing on the cracker. Santana watched Brittany, playing with the bottom of the blonde's shirt, fighting the urge to get more intimate with her, but she couldn't while the others were around.

Dinner was served and everyone quietly munched away on their food, engaging in conversation. Brittany gazed around the circle at her friends. She was having so much fun camping and she loved all of her friends. She was very glad that she had joined Glee Club when she did. She would not have got to know all these amazing people.

"Ok! Let's play some campfire games!" Rachel piped up eagerly, "Does anyway have any good games we could play?" The group sat in silence for a minute looking blank, before Puck started "What about suck and blow?" he said cheekily, "Ewww Noah whatever that perverted game is I don't think anyone wants to play it…" Rachel said in disgust. "No, no it's nothing like that! It's when you stand in a circle and pass a card around between people using just your lips, and if someone drops it or uses their hands, the two people who were passing it between each other have to kiss" Puck said.

The group all simultaneously agreed on the idea. To the rules of the game, they got into a circle, in girl boy order. Santana was between Kurt and Blaine, which she found hilarious. As Finn went to get a deck of cards from his bag for the game, Kurt turned to Santana, "Satan- I mean Santana, I will be eternally grateful if we could swap places with each other. I don't know why they insisted we be in girl boy order" Kurt said looking at Santana for a response.

Santana looked behind Kurt to see Brittany, Kurt opened his mouth once more to add to the question, thinking that she would not move but before he could get a word in Santana pulled Kurt into her position and stood next to the smiling blonde, who noticed that Santana had switched with Kurt and did a little jump of excitement. Santana knew that this would be an easy way to be able to get closer to Brittany because this was a game so no one would suspect that there was something was going on between the pair.

Finn arrived back with a deck of cards and he pulled one form the top and placed it onto his lips, bending down and pushing the card playfully down onto Rachel's lips. Rachel sucked the card from Finn's lips and carefully turned around, laughing underneath the card on her lips, small laughter coming from the circle, Rachel got up on her tippy toes and placed it on Mike's lips successfully.

Mike spun around with the cards stuck to his lips, pausing for a second to do the dougie, getting cheers from the group. With the card planted on Tina's lips she bent down to Artie and rather quickly placed the card on his lips, obviously feeling awkward with their history. Artie and Brittany were next to pass it between themselves. Santana started feel extremely jealous as Brittany slowly bent down to face Artie to pass the card.

Artie and Brittany paused for a second, looking at each other momentarily, then awkwardly Brittany sucked the card from his lips. Brittany stood up straight and turned to Santana. Santana felt adrenaline rushing through her body as Brittany inched closer. As the card stuck between the two girls lips, Santana felt a huge need to take the blonde right now and there, so as the blonde slowly inched away, thinking that the Latina had the card securely locked onto her lips, Santana discreetly spat the card off of her lips.

The card slowly fluttered to the ground. Santana grabbed Brittany's shirt and pulled her into a tight embrace. Their lips and tongues fiercely moved together in sync, as if their lips and tongues were soul mates. They were lost in for the kiss which seemed like forever. They were broken up by the voice of Quinn, "Get a room!" she yelled at the two girls laughing, before grinning a Santana, making Santana uncomfortable and realising the open jaws of the group around the fire.

Santana cleared her throat and looked around, "I think I'm going to go to bed" she said before power walking off to her tent, followed by Brittany rushing behind. The sound of the game continued, laughing and cheering, as Santana zipped open the tent and climbed in.

"What's wrong San?" Brittany asked sitting down next to Santana, grabbing her hand. Santana held Brittany's hand for a minute, looking everywhere in the tent but at the blonde. Santana finally caught the gaze of Brittany's eyes before she burst out crying. This was very unusual for Santana she never cried; she was the toughest bitch in Lima!

"San, what's wrong? You never cry" Brittany stated with a worrying look on her face as she pulled Santana closer into to her chest and hugged her. Santana cried for a couple of minutes before she caught her breath."It's not fair Britt...it's just not fair" she said snuggling deeper into Brittany's chest.

"What's not fair?" said Brittany confused. "Everything" said Santana pausing, "Why can't everything just be simple? Why can't life just be simple? Why can't I just get over my fear of judgement and be with you? Everything is just so fucked up."

Santana stared into blank space in front of her waiting for Brittany's response. There was no response from Brittany. Brittany just sat there with Santana in her arms and played with the Latina's hair. After a long silence, the tears on Santana's face became dry and her eyes began to flutter open and closed. Her eyes got heavier and heavier as she fell asleep in Brittany's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around midnight when Santana's eyes shot open. She sat up rubbing her eyes, looking for Brittany. Brittany was not in her sleeping bag next to her. Santana lazily wriggled out of her sleeping bag, quietly unzipping the tent and stumbling out. She stood up straight and stretched hearing a great thump behind her, coming from the lake.

Santana cautiously made her way over to the lake tip toeing so she would not wake the others up. As she approached the shoreline she saw a figure and as she got closer she saw that it was Brittany, trying to skip stones on the water and getting quite frustrated. "Hey Britt" Santana said making her way over, to the stand beside Brittany.

They stood there in silence, except for the occasional thump from Brittany unsuccessfully skipping of her stones. There was still no answer from Brittany, so Santana started up again, "I know you didn't really say anything when I broke down earlier, but I just want say thanks for being there". Brittany turned her head to look at Santana and gave a shy smile still not saying anything.

Brittany grabbed her last stone throwing it at the water, but this time it skipped gracefully along the water, she smiled at her achievement. There was another long pause, "Your very talkative tonight!" said Santana sarcastically after yet another moment of silence. "I'm not really in a talking mood" said Brittany, "I'd rather do something else that involves no talking..." Brittany's last words were slowed as she looked Santana up and down.

"Oh" breathed Santana as Brittany turned into Santana and put her hand on her side slowly making her way down to the Latina's shorts.


End file.
